


Credits

by HanSolitude



Series: No Longer Solo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Homage To Fans Everywhere, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanSolitude/pseuds/HanSolitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a start, and it's mostly a clean slate you must shape yourself. However, what happens when begging for credits leads to insight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Credits

**Author's Note:**

> A few pals of mine told me to be brave and post this here. So, here I am. 
> 
> This is an origin story, of sorts, loosely based on Legends, with a few details added in by me.

"Some credits, sir?" The boy asked, kneeled down on the dirty floor of the usually bright city. The boy was wearing rags, with cuts on it that lead to scars on the kid's body.

The man merely passed, purposely kicking more dirt on the kid.

The boy coughed as it went all over his face and his hair. "Thank you.." He said anyway. He spit out some dirt that snuck its way into his mouth. "Everything is fine.. No problem here.." The kid said to himself, as a silent pat on the back.

The boy had about.. Ten credits. That would get him only a half-portion of bread, but not enough water to make it rise up, and certainly not enough water for himself.

"..Credits, Madame?" He asked, "Just five more.." He sounded desperate.

The woman was a small, orange alien, with big glasses, enlarging her small eyes. She looked straight into the boy's eyes, and pat his head. "Small little wonder," She started, "I know your eyes, and they tell me that you'll soon get everything you've ever wanted."

The boy looked confused. "My eyes tell you all that?"

"Patience." She softly takes hold of the boy's hand, and passes on five credits. "When you're as old as me, you see the same eyes in different people, and yours? Yours already tells me of a bright future. One with a new hope, and a streak of white." She uses her other hand to wipe the remainder of the dirt off his face. "You will no longer be solo." And with that she walked off, and mixed in with the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short little thing of mine! Hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
